The selective destruction of an individual cell or a specific cell type is often desirable in a variety of clinical settings. For example, it is a primary goal of cancer therapy to specifically destroy tumor cells, while leaving healthy cells and tissues intact and undamaged. One such method is by inducing an immune response against the tumor, to make immune effector cells such as natural killer (NK) cells or cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs) attack and destroy tumor cells.